Don't Go
by cha83
Summary: ((I Miss You sequel)) Kecelakaan malam itu membuat Kris menemukan cintanya. Namun, sekuat apapun ia menahannya, takdir tetaplah takdir, dan salah satu dari mereka harus pergi./ "Pasir yang digenggam terlalu erat, justru akan pergi terbawa angin." [taoris; taohun; hunhan]
1. Chapter 1

_Seoul, 2011._

_Kris menginjak pedal remnya kuat-kuat. _

_Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Ferrari hitamnya baru saja menabrak sebuah mobil di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghampiri pengendara mobil itu—ingin memastikan apakah orang tersebut baik-baik saja. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat namja pengendara mobil itu sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar merembes dari kepalanya yang terbentur stir mobil. Kris tak mau mengambil resiko, ia segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih namja itu dan memindahkannya ke dalam Ferrarinya._

_Kris segera melesat membelah kota Seoul yang tampak tak pernah tidur walaupun hari sudah beranjak tengah malam._

٭٭

"_Ambilkan air hangat dan kain! Bawa ke kamarku! Cepat!"_

_Kris benci rumah sakit—itu sebabnya ia justru membawa korban-kecelakaannya barusan ke mansion mewahnya. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh itu ke tempat tidurnya. Beberapa maid mulai berdatangan dan langsung membasuh luka serta darah pria itu._

_Joonmyeon, dokter pribadi Kris, tiba tak selang beberapa lama setelah Kris sampai. Ia langsung menyuruh para maid Kris untuk keluar sementara ia memeriksa pasiennya itu. Perawat yang ia bawa bersamanya pun mulai memasangkan infus dan tabung oksigen._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Joonmyeon berusaha tenang._

_Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak sengaja menabraknya," lirihnya putus asa._

"_Kurasa dia mabuk, Dok," celetuk Yixing—sang perawat. "Aku mencium bau alkohol."_

_Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk paham dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Tak mengerti apa yang Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang lakukan, Kris memutuskan untuk keluar._

٭٭

"_Jadi?" tanya Kris penuh harap. _

_Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat. "Dia amnesia, Kris."_

"_What—?"_

_Joonmyeon berdeham pelan dan mulai menjelaskan. "Dari yang aku dan Yixing simpulkan, aku rasa korbanmu itu sedang mengalami depresi berat. Dia mabuk saat mengendarai mobilnya. Tabrakan tadi jugas kurasa cukup keras, mengingat lukanya yang cukup parah di bagian tengkorak kepala. Atau mungkin karena dia juga tidak pakai seat-belt? Entahlah, aku bukan detektif."_

_Kris masih menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih rinci._

"_Karena kepalanya yang terantuk cukup keras, ia mengalami amnesia yang cukup parah. Aku belum bisa memastikan kondisinya karena dia belum sadar. Jika ia sudah lebih baik nanti, bawalah dia ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan separah mana amnesia yang kini dideritanya."_

"_Kau sangat tahu aku benci rumah sakit, Joonmyeon," desis Kris._

_Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya jengah. "Oke, aku yang akan datang. Berikan obat-obat ini untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan pusingnya. Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Kris mengangguk singkat. Saat Joonmyeon sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia pun pergi ke kamarnya._

_Ia menutup pintu kamar dan mulai menghampiri sosok yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Kris duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mulai mengamati namja itu. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menelusuri lekuk wajah orang tersebut. Tegas, namun terlihat manis bagi Kris. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdebar cepat. Membuat rasa kesepian yang selama ini dialaminya membuncah. Membuat dirinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak ingin melepaskan sosok manis itu. _

"_Hey," bisiknya. "Apa benar kau amnesia?"_

_Namun hanya keheningan yang membalasnya._

"_Kebaikan harus dibayar dengan kebaikan, bukan?" sambungnya lagi. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya._

"_Aku tidak tau siapa kau. Tapi yang jelas, saat kau bangun nanti, namamu adalah Wu Zi Tao."_

"_Dan kau, adalah milikku."_

.

.

cha83 presents

.

.

'I Miss You' Sequel

"Don't Go"

.

.

Sosok jangkung berbadan tegap itu memasuki mansion mewahnya dengan cepat. Matanya melirik ke seluru penjuru mansionnya—namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya dimanapun. Sang butler, Park Chanyeol, langsung menghampiri sang tuan dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Anda sudah pulang, tuan?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi, yang hanya dijawab oleh gumaman singkat.

"Mana dia?" tanya Kris, sang tuan, to the point. Chanyeol yang langsung menangkap pertanyaan tuannya segera menjawab, "Tuan Tao sedang berada di taman, tuan."

Kris mengernyit tak suka dan melirik jam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam 9, apa yang dilakukannya disana? Kenapa kalian tidak menyuruhnya masuk?!"

Chanyeol segera membungkuk saat mendengar suara tuannya mulai meninggi. "Maaf, tuan. Kami sudah menyuruhnya masuk, namun Tuan Tao tetap menolak."

Kris mendecih pelan. Ia memberikan tas kerjanya kepada Chanyeol dan langsung pergi ke taman belakang mansionnya.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok Wu Zi Tao, kekasihnya. Namja manis itu tampak sibuk menyirami tanamannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Kris yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa, nona Wu?"

Tao—yang terkejut—nyaris menyiram orang yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang itu. Namun saat wajah tampan kekasihnyalah yang ia dapati, mau tak mau pipinya merona merah. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. "Kupikir siapa. Kau mengagetkanku, ge," protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kris terkekeh dan mencium pipi kekasihnya singkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini sampai selarut ini, hm? Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Eum… Tujuh?"

"Iya, dua jam yang lalu," kata Kris berpura-pura sinis. Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baru saja selesai menanam bunga baru, ge. Lihat! Cantik, kan?" pamer Tao sambil menunjuk sekumpulan bunga berwarna kuning yang Kris tidak tau namanya.

Kris mengangguk. "Tapi kau tetap yang tercantik untukku," pujinya—yang sukses membuat pipi Tao merona parah.

"Berhentilah merayu, gege. Kau terdengar seperti playboy kampus," komentarnya lalu tertawa. Kris—yang merasa tersinggung—mencubit pinggang Tao pelan. Membuat namja itu mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak ada playboy kampus setampan aku, kau tahu," kata Kris membela dirinya. Tao hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ya-terserah-kau-saja-gegeku-sayang.

"Kau sudah makan, pandaku?" sambung Kris. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Belum?" suara Kris mulai terdengar marah. Ia membalikkan badan Tao dan menatapnya kesal.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, Zitao! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai kau lupa untuk makan? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Apakah dari puluhan maid yang aku pekerjakan, tidak ada satupun yang menyuruhmu makan? Lalu kemana Cha—"

"Aku menunggu gege," sela Tao lemah. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun—ia takut dengan suara Kris saat sudah memarahinya.

Sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam. Ucapan Tao barusan membuat kemarahannya menguar entah kemana. Meninggalkan penyesalan di hatinya karena sudah memarahi kekasihnya—bahkan sedikit terdengar membentak. Kris menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening namja itu lembut.

"Maaf—maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya khawatir, peach. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit, kau mengerti kan?"

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, ge. Aku minta maaf."

Kris menangkup pipi Tao untuk menatap kedua matanya. "Aku tidak suka kau minta maaf, ingat?"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau mau makan denganku? Atau aku perlu menyuruh Chanyeol menyiapkan candle light dinner romantic untuk kita?"

Tao tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak usah, ge. Ayo kita makan," serunya riang sambil menarik Kris untuk masuk ke mansionnya.

٭٭

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Pernyataan Joonmyeon benar, Tao memang mengalami amnesia yang sayangnya—atau untungnya, menurut Kris—cukup parah. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namanya sendiri, atau kedua orangtuanya, atau siapapun di masa lalunya.

Kris tentu saja menjadi pihak yang paling bahagia disini. Walaupun harus sedikit membohongi Tao dengan merekayasa masa lalunya—namun cintanya untuk namja manisnya ini tulus. Ia tidak pernah berniat membohongi kekasihnya, namun ia juga tidak mau Tao lepas dari sisinya karena kenangan akan masa lalunya kembali.

"_Ingatannya akan perlahan kembali jika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh di masa lalunya, ataupun ke tempat-tempat yang pernah Tao datangi."_

Ia tidak pernah melupakan pesan Joonmyeon malam itu. Pesan itu seakan petuah mati untuknya. Seseorang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan—dan itulah mengapa Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Tao melangkah keluar dari mansion mewahnya barang sejengkal pun. Dia tidak pernah dan tak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangannya. Dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Huang Zi Tao terlalu berharga untuknya dan ia tidak pernah berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Tao," bisik Kris kepada Tao yang tengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi halus itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Jika pada akhirnya kau mengetahui segalanya, apakah kau masih akan tetap tinggal di sisiku?"

٭٭

New story—sequel of my latest drabble, I Miss You!

Pelarian aku disaat stress ya cuma nulis. Aku lagi coba bikin ff chapter ((yang sebenernya hampir impossible banget buat orang kayak aku)) tapi aku harap kalian kasih dukungan positif yah. Ini sempetin update di sela kesibukan pra un huhuhu aku mabok hafalan.

Big thanks to my first reviewers, my kkmjg! I love you to the moon and back, maaf belum sempet bikin kaibaeknya ehehe:3

And for you guys—**setyoningt, dks120193, ofchanyeol, .900, Krisme, Nasumichan Uharu, xyln, and NKTS**, thankyou karena udah nyempetin waktu buat ngereview ff aku! Kalo gaada kalian mungkin aku udah patah semangat duluan huhuhu.

Dan maaf ada kesalahan di drabble I Miss You, itu Tao nya namja kok hehehe itu typo fatal.

And the last—mind to review?

[13:27—250214]


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm scared to death if I have to lose you._

٭٭

Lagi, Luhan mendapati kekasihnya tengah melamun sambil memandangi sebuah foto dibalik figura itu.

Sungguh, itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau apa untuk makan siang?" tegur Luhan lembut, membuat Sehun terkesiap dan langsung meletakkan figura itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba saja memikirkannya," jelas Sehun—seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

_Bohong! Kau masih memikirkannya setiap hari, kan?_ batin Luhan. Hatinya terasa perih. Walaupun begitu, ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau spaghetti? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau mau yang bolognese atau saus daging, Hun?"

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya memikirkan ratusan kata untuk menjelaskan hal barusan kepada Luhan, namun pada akhirnya bibirnya hanya mengucapkan—"Terserah kau saja, Lu."

"Baiklah," Luhan kembali menutup pintu ruang kerja Sehun dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah mengerang frustasi karena perbuatan bodohnya barusan.

Bohong kalau ia tidak melihat tatapan penuh luka di mata kekasihnya tadi. Bohong kalau dia tidak pernah tau kalau Luhan sering menangis dalam diam di pelukannya. Bohong, kalau Sehun tidak menyadari—bahwa sesungguhnya ia sering kali membuat pria kecilnya itu terluka.

"Maaf," bisiknya lirih.

"Maafkan aku."

٭٭

"Bosaaaaaaaann!" seru seorang namja manis yang tengah berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Tao—namja itu—menghentikan gerakannya kemudian merentangkaan seluruh badannya. Sungguh, hari ini kebosanan yang begitu besar tengah melandanya. Ia benar-benar lelah mendekam terus di mansion mewah ini.

Maniknya melirik ponselnya yang tengah tergeletak di meja nakas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya—namun ia sedikit ragu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel itu kemudian menghubungi Kris, kekasihnya.

"_Yoboseo?_" terdengar suara berat khas kekasihnya memenuhi telinganya—membuat Tao sedikit merona.

"_Gege… Tao bosan_," adunya sedikit manja.

"_Bosan_ _kenapa, sayang? Kau tidak menanam bunga baru? Memberi makan molly? Atau, apapun?_"

Tao tersenyum miris. Kris pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan apapun asalkan tetap berada di dalam rumah, dan tidak melangkahkan kaki sedikitpun keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang—Kris yang protektif membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Namun Tao juga manusia, kan? Terkadang ia juga bisa merasa jengah.

"Taman kita sudah penuh, ge. Molly juga sedang tidur, aku sudah memberinya makan tadi," jelas Tao. Kris hanya menggumam di seberang sana.

"Gege, Tao boleh minta ijin keluar?" dengan penuh keberanian, akhirnya Tao mengatakannya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya, namun hari ini ia benar-benar ingin keluar. Hatinya berdegup kencang kala Kris tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ge…?" tanyanya lagi dengan ragu.

"Bersiaplah, peach. Kita akan makan malam di restoran nanti malam. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, menunggu gege pulang kerja?"

Oh God! Tao nyaris memekik girang mendengarnya—Kris mengajaknya makan malam di luar!

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, ge? Sungguh?"

Terdengar suara tawa Kris di seberang sana. "Tidak, Taoziku. Kita akan makan di luar nanti malam. Jadi, maukah kau menutup telfonnya? Gege harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini supaya cepat sampai di rumah, oke?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, ge! Tao sayang gege!" serunya tulus dan kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya. Dengan segera ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Gege is the best!" serunya sambil bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi.

٭٭

Kris tidak habis pikir dengan omongannya barusan. _Mengajak Tao keluar? Kau ingin dia pergi? Bodoh_, batin Kris.

Ia bukannya tidak mau mengajak pria manisnya itu keluar. Kris hanya takut dan belum siap. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Taozi mengingat semuanya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya? Sungguh—Kris bisa gila hanya untuk sekedar membayangkannya saja.

Direktur utama perusahaan Wu Company itu menghirup nafas kuat-kuat, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Tenang, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Tao hanya milikmu dan selamanya akan begitu_, sugesti Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong carikan restoran bagus yang baru buka tiga tahun belakangan ini. Aku akan pergi makan malam dengan Tao nanti."

"_Baik, sajangnim_."

Kris kemudian melempar ponselnya asal. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

_Kau hanya milikku, Wu Zi Tao._

_Selamanya milikku._

٭٭

Tao tidak mengerjap sedikitpun saat melihat keindahan kota Seoul malam ini. Sungguh—ia kini terlihat seperti seekor burung yang baru saja keluar dari sangkar emasnya. Entahlah, dirinya terlalu senang dan terlalu bahagia malam ini. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun—sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya, kata Kris—ia boleh keluar dari 'sangkar' emasnya.

Kris bilang, ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Katanya, dirinya pergi dengan teman-temannya ke pantai hari itu. Namun naas, sebuah truk oleng menabrak mobil yang ditumpanginya dengan kawan-kawannya. Tao merupakan yang paling parah saat itu, karena ia sempat koma dua minggu dan mengalami benturan yang keras. Kris bilang dia amnesia.

Sejak saat itu, Kris tidak pernah mengijinkannya keluar lagi. _"Aku tidak mau ada kecelakaan yang kedua atau melihatmu terbaring lemah lagi di rumah sakit, Taozi. Gege tidak mau kehilanganmu_," kata Kris saat Tao meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar ke mini market.

Tao tidak pernah protes atau menuntut. Baginya, Kris hanya satu-satunya yang ia punya. Lagipula, ia juga sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Walaupun terkadang ia cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan masa lalunya, hidup bersama Kris sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. _Mencari masa lalu hanya membuang waktu_, pikir Tao.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, pandaku?"

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil. "Tidak, ge. Aku hanya terlalu senang malam ini," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kris tersenyum—terlalu bahagia melihat Taozinya tersenyum begitu manis hari ini. "Tapi jangan pernah jauh dari jangkauanku, _arrachi_?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tergelak mendengar keposesifan kekasihnya. "Tenang, ge. Aku hanya akan duduk manis di hadapanmu nanti. Atau—jika perlu—aku hanya akan menatapmu selama kita makan nanti," goda Tao yang sukses membuat Kris tersenyum.

Namun, bukan Kris namanya jika langsung kalah. "Bohong, kau pasti nanti akan melirik pria lain, kan? Kemudian kau akan meminta nomornya, kemudian diam-diam berselingkuh di belakangku. Ck, kau memang pandai," ujar Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

Tao melotot tak terima—"Tidak, ge! Tidak akan pernah!" serunya frustasi.

Kris hanya berdecak. "Pasti kau sudah bosan denganku, kan? Makanya kau memintaku mengajakmu keluar," Kris mendesah—seakan-akan pasrah. "Pandaku sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, ternyata."

Ia menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, gege! Tao ingin keluar karena Tao bosan di mansion terus—sungguh! Aku tidak berniat selingkuh atau apapun, ge!" seru Tao berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya. Ia nyaris terisak mendengar penuturan Kris yang terdengar sangat jahat baginya. "Tao sangat mencintai gege," cicitnya lemah.

Mau tak mau—Kris tergelak hebat melihat tampang lemas kekasihnya. Tao mengernyit heran mendengar Kris yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Apa yang lucu?_, batinnya bingung.

Kris mengacak surai Tao lembut. "Kau gampang sekali tertipu, yah," ejeknya sambil melirik ke arah Tao yang kini mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia baru sadar kalau tadi Kris hanya berpura-pura.

"Ish, tidak lucu, ge!" ia memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

Kris mengenggam tangan Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. "Gege hanya bercanda, sayang." hiburnya sambil mengusap pelan tangan Tao dengan ibu jarinya. "Nah, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Kemarahan Tao menguar entah kemana saat ia melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dadanya terasa berdebar melihat keindahan restoran semacam ini—yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat dari balkon. Tao seakan bermimpi, ia masih benar-benar tidak yakin dirinya berada disini sekarang.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu, dear?"

Tao terkesiap dari lamunannya. Dengan senang hati ia mengenggam uluran tangan Kris dan berjalan masuk ke restoran bernama Piere Gagnaire tersebut. Genggaman hangat tangan Kris membuatnya sadar kalau dia benar-benar tidak bermimpi—ini sungguhan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka bisa menyantap makanan ala Prancis khas restoran itu. Kris—atau Chanyeol, sebenarnya—benar-benar telah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Ge, aku ke toilet sebentar, yah," ijin Tao di sela obrolan dan acara makan mereka. Kris memandangnya ragu.

"Mau aku tema—"

Tao segera berdiri dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, ge. Jaraknya bahkan tak sampai 7 meter, kurasa. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan lama."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia mengangguk kecil. Tao tersenyum dan beranjak pergi ke toilet.

.

Tao segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh tangannya. Ia tampak bersenandung kecil karena hari ini perasaannya sangat bahagia.

Prak

Tepat saat ia mematikan keran, Tao mendengar suara barang jatuh. Ia segera mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu di belakangnya—menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu di cermin dan seketika itu juga kepala Tao merasakan pusing yang hebat.

"Xiao… Luxing?"

٭٭

Pra un baru kelar eh tiba-tiba jadwal up dateng /mati/

Jadi maaf maaf maaaaaff banget kalo updatenya seabad sekali(?) yah;-;

Aku juga belum sempet balesin review kalian, but big thanks for—**rae taoris, Kirei Thelittlethieves, , Huang Lee, DahsyatNyaff, ArtaAra, Xyln, TTy T.T, NKTS, kt, AulChan12, 91**—terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah sempetin waktu buat baca apalagi review! I appreciate you all very much3

Sider, I know you're there. Aku sering juga kok jadi sider hehe soalnya aku suka buka di hp dan susah buat review—so, I choose to be positive. Tapi sekali-sekali ngereview gapapa, kan? Hoho:3

And again—mind to review?

[020314—11.39]


	3. Chapter 3

02.54

"_Xiao... Luxing?"_

Tao terus memukul kepalanya, berharap suara itu akan hilang dari pikirannya. Kepalanya semakin sakit setiap kali nama itu terngiang di kepalanya. Perasaan aneh menghampirinya juga beribu pertanyaan menyerangnya.

_Siapa itu Xiao Luxing?_

_Mengapa nama itu terdengar begitu familiar di telingaku?_

_Siapa pria itu?_

Sungguh, Tao benar-benar membenci ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?

Ia berusaha keras untuk menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur dan berharap kejadian ini terlupakan begitu ia bangun besok pagi. Tao menggenggam erat tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, hal itu justru membuat Kris terbangun.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Tao tersentak mendengar suara itu. "I-ini aku mau tidur, ge." ia menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu. "Selamat malam, ge."

Ia tetap memunggungi Kris, berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tao takut kalau Kris mengetahui dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi Kris justru menarik badan Tao, memutarnya sehingga membuat posisi mereka berhadapan.

Tao tetap memejamkan matanya dan menunduk, berusaha untuk menghindari Kris.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kris pelan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"T-tidak, ge. Aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun tadi," ia berbohong—namun ia berusaha menjawabnya seyakin mungkin. "Ayo tidur lagi, ge."

Kris masih terus menatapnya, sedangkan Tao tetap menunduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Tao menghela nafas kasar. Bisakah Kris berhenti bertanya seperti ini? Bahkan dirinya sendiri masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya pada Kris?

"Tidak ada, ge. Sungguh," kali ini ia mendongak dan membalas tatapan Kris. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

.

Kris merasakan genggaman Tao semakin erat di tangannya. Alhasil, hal itu membuatnya terbangun. Rasa khawatir mulai merayapinya. Mengapa pria manisnya belum tidur sampai selarut ini?

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Kris dapat merasakan tubuh yang Tao menegang dalam pelukannya. Hal itu cukup membuatnya keheranan. Ada apa? Apa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"I-ini aku mau tidur, ge." kemudian ia menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu. "Selamat malam, ge."

Kris menatap tubuh ringkih pria di dalam pelukannya itu. Sejak pulang dari restoran tadi, ia merasa Tao sedikit berubah. Setelah kembali dari toilet, peluh membasahi keningnya. Nafasnya memburu dan sesekali ia memegangi kepalanya. Melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu, Kris tentu langsung panik dan segera membawanya pulang.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia menarik Tao, membalikkannya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tao menunduk, seakan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut nyeri, ia benci melihat Tao yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kris pelan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"T-tidak, ge. Aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun tadi," katanya, berusaha untuk meyakini Kris. "Ayo tidur lagi, ge."

Kris masih terus menatapnya, sedangkan Tao tetap menunduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kris lagi. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Tidak ada, ge. Sungguh," kali ini ia mendongak dan membalas tatapan Kris. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris menatap manik hitam itu dalam, mencoba menyelaminya. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang membuat Tao-nya nampak kacau. Ini yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Tao seperti ini—dan sungguh, Kris membenci itu.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya lagi nanti. Sekarang sepertinya bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Baiklah," Kris menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya. "Ayo tidur lagi."

Tao mengangguk dalam dekapannya. "Selamat malam, ge."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun kembali memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya—dan mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lu."

Luhan memandangnya ragu, kemudian melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah jam digital yang ada di meja Sehun. "Ini sudah jam 3 pagi."

Sehun ikut melirik ke arah jam tersebut. "Aku tidak mengantuk, Lu."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Tentu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun. Namun sebelum Luhan meraih kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Sehun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kemarilah."

Luhan mengernyit heran, namun ia tetap mendekat seperti permintaan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menarik pria yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pangkuannya dan kemudian memeluknya erat—sangat erat. Luhan cukup terkejut, namun kemudian ia ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Ia mengelus punggung itu sesekali, mencoba menenangkannya.

Karena Luhan tau, saat Sehun memeluknya seperti ini, pasti saat dimana Sehun sedang mendapatkan masalah yang cukup kompleks untuk ditanganinya seorang diri.

"Tenanglah," bisik Luhan tepat di telinganya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Walaupun kali ini, ia sendiri ragu dengan perkataannya.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Sehun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher kekasihnya, sementara Luhan masih setia mengelus punggung Sehun untuk memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun tiba-tiba, terdegar sangat frustasi. "Apa Luxing masih hidup?"

Pelukannya menegang seketika saat nama itu memenuhi rongga telinganya. Luhan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya, "Maksudmu?"

Manik Sehun nampak kelam dan penuh keraguan. Tanpa dia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya saat berkata,

"Luxing masih hidup."

Layaknya tersiram air dingin di musim panas yang menyengat, Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Hah?" ia menggeleng keheranan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hun? Luxing sudah meninggal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi aku bertemu dengannya di restoran tadi. Sungguh, aku tidak berhalusinasi."

"Hun, kita sudah sepakat untuk menganggap bahwa Luxing sudah meninggal. Persetan dengan keberadaan mayatnya—kita sudah menganggapnya meninggal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi mayatnya tidak ditemukan, polisi bilang dia diculik! Dan aku melihat Luxing di restoran tadi! Bersama seseorang! Aku yakin dia yang menculik Luxing!" tanpa sadar Sehun membentaknya.

Luhan bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mengusap air matanya—luapan kepedihannya akan segalanya. Atas bentakan Sehun kepadanya, Sehun yang mengigaukan nama Luxing dalam tidurnya, Sehun yang masih memandangi foto Luxing diam-diam, Sehun yang selalu memikirkannya, Sehun yang masih mencintai—Luxing, Luxing, dan hanya Luxing!

"Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkannya barang sejenak, Hun?" lagi-lagi ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Jadi apa arti pengorbananku selama ini? Apa arti diriku di sisimu selama ini? KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI SAAT YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAMPAI DETIK INI HANYALAH LUXING, LUXING, DAN LUXING?!"

Brak!

Luhan membanting pintu kerja Sehun dengan kasar. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan butiran air mata yang terus meleleh di pipi mulusnya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kasar. Perlahan, ia jatuh terduduk. Isakan yang sedari tadi di tahannya keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi—dadanya sudah terlalu sesak hanya demi menahan perasaannya selama ini. Hanya demi membahagiakan Sehun.

Luhan mencintai Sehun, sesederhana itu.

Namun mengapa jalan yang dilaluinya harus serumit dan sesakit ini?

* * *

_Hingar bingar musik menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Lautan anak manusia saling bergerak lincah di lantai dansa, terhanyut akan buaian surga dunia. Ada juga yang memilih untuk duduk di bar, menikmati cocktail yang terasa menggigit di tenggorokan dan mendesis setelahnya. Beberapa pasangan (atau dibayar untuk jadi pasangan) sibuk berciuman panas di pojokan tempat ini. Penerangan yang minim dan suasana seperti ini bukanlah dunianya._

_Dunia malam seperti ini sama sekali bukan dunianya._

_Namun kakinya terus melangkah, seakan penunjuk untuk dirinya yang sedang kebingungan. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. _

_Matanya melirik kesana kemari—seakan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu; atau seseorang?_

_Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tau._

_Kemudian kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia berjarak sekitar satu meter dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Mereka asik berciuman di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di bar. Mereka terlihat familiar, namun dia sendiri tidak merasa pernah berkenalan dengan mereka._

_Ia sangat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Pergerakannya seakan terkunci dan ia tidak bisa kemana-mana._

_Sedetik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka menarik dirinya dari ciuman panas itu. Dia berambut pirang pucat dan kulitnya seputih susu. Saat itu juga, ia merasa telah mengenal pria itu selama bertahun-tahun._

_Tapi, siapa?_

_Pria itu menatapnya tak percaya dan penuh rasa bersalah. Hal itu membuat sesuatu di dadanya terasa perih dan terasa sangat penuh—sampai-sampai membuatnya begitu sesak. Matanya memanas dan satu butir bening itu lolos dari sana._

"_L-Luxing…" _

_Setelah itu dunianya terasa berputar begitu cepat. Dirinya terhisap masuk oleh sebuah lingkaran hitam—seperti pusaran angin. Ia menolak, tubuhnya berusaha untuk keluar. Namun pusaran itu menghisapnya semakin kuat, semakin kuat, kuat dan—_

—"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

a/n: /tarik nafas-buang/

jadi… this is it. chapter 3 dari don't go. entahlah, aku ngerasa ini malah makin absurd dan gajelas.

banyak banget kendalanya; writer's block, ujian, test SMA, ide baru bermunculan

so… i'm really really sorry because it takes too long to update and for becoming worse;;

but after all—I have put so many efforts just to done this chapter. so do you mind to put a little effort just by giving some reviews?

thankyousomuch!

[14:11—090414]


End file.
